¿Mago o Vampiro? Mejor las dos cosas
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Todo marchaba normal en la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, hasta que Cedric fue atacado por algo invisible...
1. Chapter 1

Harry P.O.V

Estaba preocupado. ¿Qué le había pasado a Cedric? Hacia tres días que estaba agonizando de dolor. La primera prueba del Torneo de los Magos se había suspendió a causa del grito de Cedric, se escucho muy fuerte e hizo eco. Lo curioso fue que estábamos todos presentes, fue como si algo invisible lo hubiese atacado. Lo llevaron al hospital de la escuela y se sacudía fuertemente. La enfermera intento revisarlo pero, nada mas pudo revisarle el rostro y el cuello porque luego, Cedric estiro la mano y le pego a la enfermera que salió disparada hacia la pared. Ahora tiene un par de huesos rotos. Lo que más nos preocupa está en su cuello. Tiene una gran mordida en forma de medialuna. Dumbledore estaba pensando sobre los vampiros, alguno puedo haber atacado a Cedric y ahora podía estar transformándose.

La situación era preocupante. ¿Qué pasaría si a Cedric lo había mordido un vampiro?¿Y si el ahora era uno de ellos? Dumbledore me conto sobre un viejo amigo que tiene que es un vampiro "Bueno", pues se alimenta de la sangre de los animales. Creo que me había dicho que se llamaba Carlisle. Si, era ese nombre, Carlisle. Bueno él le había contado sobre su mundo y como son los "nuevos vampiros" cuando despiertan. Sedientos de sangre. Irracionales. Salvajes. La mayoría no recordaba completa su vida humana, algunos la olvidaban por completo. Esperábamos que ese no fuera el caso de Cedric.

¿Cómo haríamos para controlar a Cedric? La magia no podría hacerlo. Dumbledore ya lo había probado con Carlisle pero ningún encantamiento le hacía efecto. Era completamente inmune. Para ponerlo peor, Cedric tendría una fuerza descomunal y seria más de mil veces más rápido que un humano. Cedric podía atacar a cualquiera.

-Sres. Su corazón esta frenético-Nos dijo la enfermera suplente. Todos nos acercamos a él. En la sala estaban Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, el Prof. Snape, la Srta. McGonagall, Hagrid y algunos de los chicos de Hufflepuff. El Prof. Snape intentaba apuntar con la varita a su cuerpo pero no podía, la mano le templaba demasiado. Estaba nervioso. Nuca lo había visto tan nervioso. Le sudaban las manos.

Cedric empezó a removerse en la cama donde estaba acostado. En ese momento abrió los ojos, con lo que consiguió asustar a todos. Porque sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso. Hermione pego un grito de terror, lo cual alerto a Cedric. Quien se levanto bruscamente de la cama se agazapo del otro lado de la habitación. Contrajo los labios y nos empezó a rugir. Nos tenía acorralados. Esta vez no podíamos salvarnos, no teníamos ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Cedric nos mataría sin ningún problema.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Nos rugió. Nosotros estábamos arrinconados, asustados, temiendo por nuestras vidas. Nadie le contesto.

-¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Esta vez mas alto. El único que hablo fui yo.

-S...somos tus amigos, Cedric-Tartamudeé yo.

-No bromees, ni siquiera te conozco. ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Que me han hecho?-Lo que más temíamos se había cumplido, Cedric no nos recordaba. Eso complicaba más la situación. Esta vez hablo Dumbledore:

-Cedric tranquilízate, estas en la escuela y ninguno de nosotros te ha hecho daño.-Nuestros corazones latían fuerte mente, bombeando mucha sangre. Justo lo que menos necesitábamos, sangre. Seguramente Cedric podía escuchar nuestros corazones y ansiaba mas atacar

Cedric volvió a rugir, estaba vez más fuerte, logro sacudir levemente la habitación. Escuchamos el ruido de la puerta y vimos que uno de los chicos de Hufflepuff intentado escapar. Intentamos advertirle que no lo hiciera pues eso alarmaría Cedric. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Cedric se tenso y salto sobre él, lo arrastro hasta el centro de la habitación, y pego su boca a su cuello. Lo desangro allí mismo, frente a nosotros. En un par de segundos lo dejo caer al suelo. De la comisura de sus labios colgaban hilos de sangre. Hermione empezó a sollozar, ella nunca había visto morir a alguien frente a sus ojos y menos de esa forma.

Cedric otra vez se agazapo y contrajo sus dientes. Todos temblamos, Sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre.

-Parece que ahora la sangre sabe bastante bien. ¿Es esto es lo que me convirtieron? ¿En un vampiro?-Cedric parecía un león a punto de atacar

-Nosotros no, no sabemos quien fue-Dijo la Srta. McGonagall.

-Tengo sed, y escuchar a sus corazones bombear litros de sangre me pone más ansioso para atacar.-Dijo Cedric mientras se relamía los labios, como si estuviera a punto de comer un manjar. Pude ver que sus labios quedaban ligeramente manchados por algún tipo de liquido, obviamente no era sangre. Tal vez era veneno. Ahora el ya no era humano, era un depredador, probablemente de la especie más peligrosa del mundo.

El Prof. Snape saco su varita y empezó a lanzar hechizos con ella, pero apenas los hechizos tocaban el cuerpo de Cedric, salían disparados a otro lugar de la habitación

Cedric estuvo a punto de acabar con todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, pero alguien lo detuvo. Era un hombre alto y rubio. De ojos dorados.

-¡Cedric detente!-Le grito aquel hombre-¡Salgan todos de la habitación! ¡Ahora mismo!-Nos grito aquel hombre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salimos corriendo por la puerta. Todos estábamos temblando, estábamos bastante asustados. Esto era diferente a luchar contra Voldemort, pues yo sabía que los hechizos le harían efecto, pero si luchaba contra Cedric ya sabía que no tenía oportunidad, tenía fuerza sobre humana y los encantamientos no le hacían efecto.

-Carlisle, nos salvaste a todos- Suspiro Dumbledore.

* * *

Hola espero que les guste. Perdonenme, fanaticas de Harry Potter, pero yo no se mucho de la saga no lei los libros, solo las pelis. Busque todos lo hechicos y me los anote para agregarlos a la historia. A si que si ven que hay algun error porfavor corrijan me.

-Franchy-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Cedric P.O.V

En realidad no quería matar a nadie. Pero estaba enojado y sediento. Además los latidos de sus corazones me ponían muy ansioso. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía que alimentarme ahora. Me tense y salte sobre ellos, pero algo choco contra mí y me hizo caer.

-¡Cedric detente!-Me ordenó una voz-¡Salgan todos de la habitación! ¡Ahora mismo!.

Abrí los ojos y un hombre rubio y de ojos dorados me estaba mirando.

-Cedric, ¿Estás bien?-Me pregunto aquel hombre.

-T…tengo sed y me arde la garganta-Murmure mientras tocaba mi garganta.

-Lo sé, pronto te llevare a cazar. Me llamo Carlisle Cullen. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Recuerdas a alguien de los que estaban en la habitación?

-No, no los reconozco.

-Entiendo, espera aquí tengo que decirle a un amigo que te llevare a cazar-Carlisle salió de la habitación.

Pude escuchar perfectamente la conversación…

Carlisle P.O.V

Salí de la habitación de donde estaba Cedric, el pobre chico estaba bastante perdido, no reconocía a nadie. No lo podía culpar por haber matado a uno de los chicos. El no sabía dónde estaba ni quiénes eran ellos. Seguramente había sentido el miedo del chico y contando con que estaba sediento, se tiro contra él. Jamás había visto a un vampiro tan perdido. Podía sentir su miedo, su desesperación. El no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

- Dumbledore, llevare a Cedric directamente de cacería.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Nos salvaste a todos! ¡Pensamos que Cedric nos mataría!-Dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Cómo está el?

-Está bastante confundido, no reconoce a nadie. Tiene miedo, esta sediento y desesperado.

-Pobre, ya llévalo, necesita reponerse.

-Si ahora mismo lo llevare al bosque. Lo traeré cuando esté completamente saciado. Nos vemos.

Entre de nuevo a la habitación. Me sentí bastante mal. Cedric estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo del chico que había matado anteriormente. Esta sollozando mientras tapaba sus ojos.

-Yo… ya recuerdo a todos. Yo no quise…-Rompió en llantos sin lagrimas- Soy un monstro, mate a uno de mis amigos. Yo… yo no quise-Otra vez rompió en llanto.

-Cedric, quédate tranquilo. Nadie te culpa por haberlo hecho. Ahora ven, vamos de cacería.

-¿Q…que?-Pregunto asustado.

-Saldrás de cacería conmigo. No te preocupes será puro instinto.

-¿N… no matare más personas?-Me pregunto alarmado.

-No, Cedric, claro que no. Mataras solamente animales.

Cedric se paro y se vino a mi lado.

-¿Adonde hay que cazar?-Me pregunto.

-Al bosque.

Cedric salto por la ventana y yo lo seguí. Ambos corrimos al bosque.

Cedric P.O.V

Había cazado un gran ciervo y creo que también un puma. Fue fácil y me había calmado un poco. Aun no podía creer que estuve a punto de matar a todos. Carlisle me estuvo vigilando en todo momento.

-Carlisle, quiero volver al castillo.

-¿Estás seguro, Cedric? Que hayas cazado no significa que no puedas atacar a alguien. Pero si estas convencido de que te puedes controlar puedo llevarte un rato.

-Por favor llévame.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Emprendimos una carrera hasta el castillo. Entramos a la habitación de la enfermería, no había nadie. Tampoco estaba el cuerpo del chico que había matado anteriormente. Me sentía muy mal por aquello, era un buen compañero.

-Espérame aquí ir a buscar a Dumbledore-Dijo Carlisle mientras salía por la puerta.

-Carlisle-Murmure, sabía que podría escucharme

-Cedric, ¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto el, no estaba muy lejos.

-Que no venga mucha gente, no quiero poner a nadie más en riesgo-Le dije.

-Okey, Cedric.

Al cabo de unos minutos. Pude escuchar a cuatro personas. Solo entro una. Dumbledore.

-Hola Cedric, Que gusto que estés bien. Estábamos muy preocupados, no teníamos ni la más mínima idea de que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, ya recuerdo todo, o casi todo, hay algunas cosas que nos están muy claras, pero recuerdo los nombres de varias personas, y de muchos hechizos.-Me acorde de algo- ¿Podre seguir en el colegio?

-Si, Cedric. Nadie te privara de este aprendizaje. Lo mereces eres un chico muy bueno. Sé que no querías matar a nadie. Te comprendo, estabas sumamente confundido.

-Gracias Sr.- Le dije inclinando un poco la cabeza.- ¿Los demás alumnos sabrán lo que soy ahora?

-Sí, Carlisle me ha permitido contarle, pero con la condición es que el secreto quede en las paredes del castillo. Todos están muy preocupado, Cedric. Ahora si no te importa hay tres personas más que te quieren ver. Adiós Cedric.

-Adiós Sr. Y gracias por dejar que me quede.

-No hay de que, Cedric.

Dumbledore salió de la puerta y pude escuchar una conversación afuera.

-_Harry, no es un poco riesgoso estar a solas con un vampiro recién creado?_

-_Harry, Ron tiene razón. Ya viste lo que paso hoy. No sabemos si Cedric podrá controlarse bien. Aparte, piensa, ¿Tienes idea del dolor que le causa olernos? Dumbledore nos ha contado ¿no te acuerdas? Le equivale a que le pasen un fierro al rojo vivo por la garganta. ¿Te gustaría que te hagan eso? Apuesto que no._

_-Por favor Hermione, Dumbledore salió ileso. No atacara. Aparte Carlisle está ahí adentro para ayudarlo. Hermione, Ron tal vez no fue lo correcto charlar sobre esto aquí afuera. Cedric y Carlisle son vampiros y apuesto todo lo que tengo a que nos están escuchando en este momento. ¿No es cierto?_

_-Si-Respondimos Carlisle y Yo._

_-¿Lo ven?_

_-Bueno ya basta entremos._

La puerta se abrí y allí estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Harry P.O.V

Entre primero, luego Ron y luego Hermione. Miramos a Cedric, era igual que antes, excepto los ojos rojos, los músculos que se le habían agrandado y una piel tan blanca como la cal

-Hola Cedric.

-Hola Potter- La voz de Cedric también había cambiado.

-Hola Cedric-Saludo Ron

-Hola Weasley.

Hermione estaba asustada por lo que se trabo al hablar.

-H…hola C…Cedric.

-Hola Hermione.

Vi como Cedric se removía un poco en la silla. Hermione le apretó la mano a Ron. Cedric le murmuro algo a Carlisle increíblemente rápido. Él le respondió a la misma velocidad y en un segundo Cedric, ya no movía mas los hombros. Contenía la reparación

-¿Cómo está Cho?-Pregunto Cedric.

-Le dijimos la verdad, y perdónanos Cedric, pero te tiene miedo. Dijo que ya no quería mas seguir contigo. Le preguntamos por qué y ella nos dijo que un vampiro había matado a unos miembros de su familia y que no quería salir con alguien de esa especie.-Dijo Ron un poco apenado por Cedric.

Cedric rompió el apoyabrazos de la silla al apretarlo. Carlisle que estaba atrás de Cedric, nos hizo unas señas para que retrocediéramos lentamente para no alertar a Cedric.

-¿Q…que le paso a sus ojos?-pregunto Hermione, no supe de lo que hablaba hasta que levante la vista. Los ojos de Cedric habían oscurecido completamente. Estaban negros como el carbón.

-Está enojado-Respondió Carlisle, que nuevamente nos hizo señas para que nos movamos a un costado.

Cedric se levanto y nosotros nos asustamos, fue un movimiento muy rápido y salió corriendo donde estábamos antes Y salto por la ventana. Los tres nos asomamos por la ventana ya no había ningún rastro de él.

-¿Adonde fue?-Le pregunte a Carlisle.

- Fue a cazar. Seguramente volverá dentro de un rato.-Cambiando de tema, ¿Saben cómo arreglar una silla? Porque yo no.

Hermione saco la varita y lanzo un hechizo.

-Reparo- Las piezas de la silla se elevaron y reconstruyeron

-Perfecto Hermione, gracias.

-De nada

* * *

Hola Chicas! Espero que les halla gustado y espero Reviews!

-Franchy-


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric P.O.V

¿Así que Cho solamente me había usado? Solamente salía conmigo por la popularidad. Era unos de los 4 magos que habían entrado en el torneo. Rugí. Estaba sumamente enojado. Si me hubiese querido de verdad me habría aceptado sea cual sea mi condición. Golpeé un pino y este cayó al suelo. Ronde un poco mas por el bosque y encontré un ciervo. Me alimente, lo necesitaba mucho.

Cuando me sentí mejor decidí dejar a un lado a Cho, olvidarme de ella. Ignorarla por completo. Corrí hacia el castillo y subí a la enfermería. No había nadie. Qué raro, aunque apenas lo conocía un poco, sabía que Carlisle no me iba a dejar solo. Tampoco parecía haber alguien en el castillo. Por lo que me di la libertad de salir. Tal vez podría rastrear el olor para averiguar a donde se habían ido.

Salí de la puerta. Había olores muy fuertes. Todos iban en una misma dirección. Los seguí, corría a mi nueva velocidad, por lo que tarde segundos en llegar… frente a una pared. Pero esa pared se me hacia conocida, ¡Claro! ¡La Sala de Menesteres!. Lo curioso era que no podía oir nada de lo que ocurría hay adentro. Era como si no hubiese nadie. También podía distinguir el olor de Carlisle.

Decidí ir a buscar mi varita. Creo que estaba en mi habitación. Estaba forzando a mi mente a que se acuerde de la clave para abrir la puerta, pero no la necesite. La puerta estaba abierta. Entre rápido sin hacer el menor ruido. Mi varita descansaba sobre mi cama, arriba de mi ropa. ¿Qué ropa llevaba puesta ahora? Claro, la del torneo. ¿! La del torneo!? Por dios, tenía que bañarme y cambiarme. Estaba todo sucio. Entre a la ducha y bañarme solamente me tardo un minuto. Y cambiarme, segundos. Me había puesto el uniforme, con unos pantalones negros y zapatillas del mismo color, me peine, agarre mi varita y me fui de nuevo a la enfermería.

Allí empecé a practicar. Había destruido la silla apropósito y la había vuelto a construir con un hechizo, también hice levitar algunas cosas. Mi magia todavía seguía en mi. En un momento escuche a muchas personas corriendo. Ya habían salido de la Sala de Menesteres. Ahora cinco personas se aproximaban a la enfermería. Eran Carlisle, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Los cinco entraron y se sorprendieron al ver que me había bañado y cambiado.

-¿Estaban en la Sala de Menesteres?-Les pregunte yo.

-Si-Respondio Dumbledore- Convoque a los alumnos allí para decirles la verdad, y Carlisle les dio un par de consejos para que sepan que tienen que hacer si algún dia te sale de control. Por lo que veo te has ido a buscar la varita.

-Si, tenia que hace algo, estaba aburrido.

-Dejamos la puerta abierta para que puedas entrar en caso de que no te acuerdes la clave. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

- No, cuando iba para alla estaba tratando de acordarme de ella pero no dio resultado.

Dumbledore me dio la clave para que pueda entrar.

-Cedric, dentro de un rato hay que ir al Gran Comedor para la cena. Hemos invitado a Carlisle.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Genial, pero no podemos comer ¿o sí?-Le pregunte a Carlisle.

-No, no podemos. Pero igualmente podemos acompañar.-Dijo él.

-¿Y qué pasaría si algún día comen comida?-Pregunto Harry.

-Lo mismo que pasaría si tu comes algo que te cayo muy muy mal al estomago-Le dijo Carlisle.

-¿Vo…?—No pudo terminar de preguntar por qué frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-Si exacto-Le dijo Carlisle.

-Ewww-Dijo Harry.

-Bueno, ya basta. Vamos o llegaremos tarde.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Espera, toma estos Cedric.- Carlisle me entrego una cajita-Te irritaran la vista pero podras disimular tus nuevos ojos. Son lentes de contacto.

-Genial Carlisle, gracias-Me puse los lentes, Si irritaba un poco la vista pero podía disimular bien mis nuevos ojos.

-Ten Cedric-Me dijo Hermione-Mírate, es un espejo

Le sonreí y Ella parpadeo un poco

-Gracias-Le dije amablemente-Mientras lo tomaba. Me mire en el. Mis ojos grises estaban allí. Las facciones de mi cara eran cuadradas. Habían perdido su redondez. Mi piel era blanca, pálida.

Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor pude reconocer a algunos compañeros de mi casa que me estaban Abboutt y Ernie Macmillan. Había otros más, pero no podía acordarme bien de sus nombres porque mi mente estaba concentrada en una sola cosa. No saltar arriba del cuello de nadie. No respiraba. Era mas fácil mantenerme controlado si no lo hacía. Muchos vinieron como una avalancha a abrazarme. Y muchos casi se rompen los brazos por golpearse contra mi cuerpo.

-Agghh. Cedric tu cuerpo se endureció- Chillo uno mis compañeros mientras se frotaba el brazo que se había golpeado. Yo me reí.

-Nos alegra que estes de vuelta Cedric-Dijo un compañero mientras me golpeaba el hombro- Ouch!.

Dumbledore pidió atención. Yo me sente en un lugar que me habían guardado.

-Bueno. Como muchos ya sabran Cedric volvió. – Se escucharon muchos gritos de los compañeros de mi casa y de Gryffindor.- A todos nos alegra que Cedric halla vuelto, no a a la normalidad, como estaba antes, pero podría decirse que volvió mejorado-Todos se rieron, incluyéndome.-Bueno, ahora sin mas interrupciones,pueden empezar a cenar-En la mesa, aparecieron multiples platillos de varios colores y empezaron a me me atrevi a aspirar un poco de aire. Aghh como me arrepentí, la comida olia horrible.

-¡Maldicion!-Dije yo mientras me tapaba la nariz.

-¿Qué paso Cedric?-Me pregunto un compañero de al lado.

-La comida huele horrible-Le respondi mientras me tapaba la nariz.

-Cedric, ¿Dónde estas? A ti te encantaba esta comida antes de que… o cierto. Bueno según nos ha contado hoy Carlisle solo te alimentas de animales ¿Cuál prefieres?-Me pregunto.

-Tengo poca llevo un dia, pero lo mejor que cace hasta ahora fue un puma.

-¿Es fácil luchar contra pumas?-Me pregunto

-Para mi si, no lo creo para ti. Tal vez podrías usar algunos encantamientos para acabar con el. Yo solo nececito mis manos.

Hubo un silencio mientras el comia.

-¿Y tus ojos van a quedar de ese color?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ahora son de un color gris y parecería que un poco mezclado con rojo.-Me sobre salte-¿De que color son tus verdaderon ojos? Si te ven de cerca cuaquiera podría notar que son lentes de contacto.

-Son rojos, pero luego se pondrán dorados por la sangre animal.

-¿Y no tienes otro par? Porque ya se esta notando que no son grises.

-¿Cedric?-Me lamo la voz de Carlisle

-Esperame un momento-Le dije a mi compañero- ¿Qué pasa Carlisle?

-Ven a buscar una cajita con otro par de lentes. Dumbledore te autorizo. Rapido, la ponzoña en tus ojos disuelve el colos de los lentes.

-Ya vengo-Le dije a mi compañero de al lado.

Me pare y todos me miraron. Me tome la libertad de moverme a mi nueva velocidad hasta Carlisle. Una avalancha de ¡Wow! Se escucho cuando me vieron que estaba parado al lado de Carlisle en un parpadeo.

.Aquí los tienes-Me dijo mientras me entregaba una cajita idéntica a la otra.

-Gracias Carlisle

Volvi a correr, junto con otra nueva avalancha de quede afuera del Gran Comedor. Intentantado ponderme los lentes. Agghh necesito un espejo. Luego de varios intentos fallidos ya había decidido mostrarle a todos mis nuevos ojos pero escuche que alguien conjuraba un hechizo:

-Wingardium Leviosa-El espejo de Hermione se dirigía hacia mi rápidamente, con una notita atada en su mango de plata.

-"Supuse que lo necesitarías"

Hermione.

Con el espejito en la mano pude ponerme los lentes de una vez. Volvi a hechizar el espejo y le ate una notita a su mango.

-"Gracias"

Cedric.

Me sorprendi mi letra era ucho mas prolija que al Gran Comedor despacio, para no llamar la atenció no funciono. Todos me miraban.

Luego de unos minutos, la comida desapareció de la mesa. Era hora de ir a dormir. Un segundo…

-¿Carlisle?

-¿Que pasa Cedric?

-¿Puedo dormir?

-No, es imposible para los vampiros.

Bueno al parecer no iba a poder dormir. Quedarme despierto toda la noche. Genial. Habia pensado en mantenerme despierto antes, pero nunca lo conseguía. Con mis compañeros competíamos para ver quien se quedaba despierto mas tiempo.

Llegamos a la sala común. Estaba llena de carteles que decían "Apoyen a Cedric Diggory". Entramos a nuestras habitaciones. Yo la compartía con otros 5 chicos. Todos se acostaron a dormir. Yo obviamente me quede despierto vagando por la sala de aquí para alla.

Hoy era un dia nublado, eran las nueve de la mañana, hora de desayunar. Yo iria a desayunar al bosque.

* * *

He aqui un nuevo capitulo! Espero Reviews!

-Franchy-


End file.
